In automotive vehicles, an inflatable restraint is typically located behind an instrument panel. Upon being discharged, the inflatable restraint, which is commonly referred to as an air bag, is directed through a chute and into the passenger compartment through an opening formed in the instrument panel. As seen in FIGS. 6 and 7, it is known in the art that the opening of an inflatable restraint assembly 1 may comprise a door 2 including a panel 3, chute periphery 4, and chute surround 5. Referring to FIG. 7, the chute periphery 4 is fastened to the panel 3 by at least one fastener 6, which results in a four-piece inflatable restraint assembly 1. The fastener 6 may be a screw, rivet, heatstake, or the like. If a heatstake, the fastener 6 is welded via any desirable technique, such as, for example, ultrasonic welding.
Although adequate for most applications, the inflatable restraint assembly 1 requires at least four parts (i.e. the panel 3, the chute periphery 4, the chute surround 5, and the fastener 6). Additionally, the conventional assembly 1 may include dissimilar materials, such as a thermoplastic resin for the chute periphery 4 and steel for the panel 3 and chute surround 5, which may increase manufacturing complexities. Even further, a secondary fastening operation, such as the fastening of the chute periphery 4 to the panel 3 via the fastener 6 may be required as well. As such, a need exists for an improved inflatable restraint assembly 1 that reduces the number parts, materials, and manufacturing operations.